The Ice Rose
by Clarence Hikari
Summary: Dark sets out to steal the Ice Rose but trouble is brewing. Will he able to get out of the magical world alive? Chapter 3 is up! Pls read and review. THX!
1. The Vortex

**Authors notes:** This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review. Thx.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own D N Angel. It belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki sensei.  
  
**Chapter 1 – The Vortex.  
**  
"Daisuke! Daisuke! You're late for school. Wake UP!!!!" Emiko shouted from down stairs.  
  
"Uh... Coming mum. Give me a minute or two. " the red head replied.  
  
"You better hurry. It's already 7 in the morning," Emiko replied.  
  
"Yikes! Ok! Ok! I'm coming! "  
  
Ten minutes later, Daisuke ran down from his room, all dressed and ready to go to school. He gulped down his breakfast and rushed out.  
  
"Remember to be back by 7 at night," Emiko shouted as Daisuke left.  
  
"I KNOW mum! "  
  
"I can't wait till tonight. Then, it's MY turn. "  
  
"Dark! Just let me get thorough today first. You'll have your fun tonight. "  
  
"Maybe we'll meet Risa or Riku tonight. Won't you be happy, Daisuke? I know I will..."  
  
"Dark! How could you?!" Daisuke blushes.  
  
"Heheheheh.... "  
  
That night, Dark was assigned to steal the Ice Rose. The Ice Rose was another magical item which belonged to the Hikari family. The Ice Rose was supposed to have the power to capture the heart or soul of any person and the person will be doomed forever to stay in the world of the Ice Rose- never to be able to come out again.  
  
That night, Dark left for the museum to steal the Ice Rose. The police force and their traps were no obstacles for him. The only thing he had to be careful of was Hiwatari Satoshi, the commander of the police force which was assigned to capture Dark.  
  
"Why do I have to go through magical traps set by that guy!! "  
  
"Why? Is the famous thief, Dark getting scared? Maybe it's time you should retire." Said Daisuke innocently.  
  
"Me? Scared? You've got to be kidding. "  
  
"Really? Then I guess you'll be alright after getting through those traps. "  
  
"Watch me! " and with that, Dark sucessfully passed all the magical traps set by Satoshi.  
  
"Not bad... Now we just have to steal the Ice... Uh... I think Hiwatari-kun is here already, Dark. "  
  
"Yo! Commander! How are you? Long time no see. "  
  
"Cut the crap, Dark. You're not getting away this time. " Satoshi gave Dark a very cold look.  
  
"You want to bet? Hah! " Dark took out a black feather and the feather began to glow.  
  
"We'll see about that. " Satoshi's white feather also began to glow.  
  
Black light was emitted by the black feather while white light was emitted from the white feather. The two lights met and a bright flare followed. Smoke surrounded the area and nothing could be seen.  
  
"Cough...Cough... This smoke is too... cough... think. Where is ... cough... Dark? "  
  
"Dark! I can't see a thing! Are you alright? "  
  
"I'm fine, Daisuke. The smoke is beginning to clear. What's that... "  
  
The Ice Rose had began to glow in an icy blue colour, A vortex appeared behind the Ice Rose and began to suck everything in sight.  
  
"What's going on? " Dark panicked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I think that the meeting between our powers had done something to the Ice Rose. I think we are in big trouble." Satoshi replied unexpectedly from behind a pillar.  
  
Satoshi and Dark tried to hold on but it was futile. The vortex finally was able to suck both of them in before it finally closed. The room in which the Ice Rose was kept was still. Only a few scattered items remain. The Ice Rose remain the same as it was except for one difference. Before the incident, the Ice Rose looked like a rose made out of pure transparent glass. Now, the Ice Rose had begun to turn snowy white and icy blue.


	2. The World of the Ice Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel though I hope I did.   
  
Chapter 2 – The world of the Ice Rose  
  
Thud! Both Satoshi and Dark fell flat on to the ground. The scenery was all white and the ground was covered with soft white snow. Flakes of snow was falling to the ground slowly and gently. A few pine trees could be seen in a distance.  
  
"Ok, Where ARE we?" Dark asked.  
  
"In the world of the Ice Rose," Satoshi replied.  
  
"How do you know?" came Dark's question.  
  
"Because... I know."  
  
Dark mumbled a few curses under his breath. "What do we do now, wise guy?"  
  
"No idea. Walk around I guess..."  
  
It began to snow heavier and heavier. An icy wind began blowing- the sign of an incoming snow storm... As they trod along the snow, they began to feel their strength slowly sapping away from them. The coldness was beginning to affect them. Then, they saw smoke rising from afar and began to head towards the smoke. Not too long after, they saw a few people in fur coats warming themselves over a fire. One of the people there noticed them and headed towards them.  
  
"You must be new here. It's been a couple of years since we saw any strangers. Come and warm yourselves, " the lady gestured towards the crackling fire.  
  
"Thanks." Satoshi muttered. "By the way, can you tell us where are we and who are you all?"  
  
The lady replied, "we are in the world of the Ice Rose. Those here are just like both of you, are humans who have been trapped in this world. We have been here for a very very long time."  
  
"Isn't there a way to get out of here?" Dark asked.  
  
"There is a way... However no one has ever been able to get away," the lady sighed. "The only way to get out of here is to solve the mystery of the Ice Queen..."  
  
Dark's eyes widened. "The Ice Queen? Is she beautiful?"  
  
"This not the time to play, Dark."  
  
"Yes, the Ice Queen. She lives in that magnificent castle over there. You can go there to solve it. Once someone solve it, all of us will be free! Many of us went there but only a handful of us manage to return. The path to the castle is perilous. Are you guys planning to go there? " the lady asked.  
  
"Yes," both of them said spontaneously.  
  
"Good luck. May both of you succeed for all our sake, " and with that she left.  
  
"Wait! May I know your lovely name?" asked Dark.  
  
The lady smiled, "I'm May. "  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Satoshi began to head towards the castle.  
  
"Wait..." Dark said.  
  
"What is it now?" Satoshi placed his hands on his waist. "I don't want to wait for..."  
  
Daisuke smiled, "Ok! Let's go, Hiwatari-kun."  
  
Puzzled, Satoshi couldn't help but ask what happened to Dark.  
  
"He's tired. ;;" came the reply.  
  
"..."  
  
Both of them headed towards the ice palace. Soon, both manage to get into the castle without much difficulties, considering both their extraordinary skills. There, they saw a beautiful lady lying on a bed made out of ice.  
  
"The Ice Queen." Daisuke gasped.  
  
As they headed towards the Ice Queen, Satoshi eyes caught something. "Look! There's an inscription here. Let's see what it says."  
  
Satoshi began brushing off the dust on the bed. Both of them crouch to read the nearly faded inscription.  
  
The crystal within holds the power,  
To release the ice queen from eternal slumber,  
Only one who holds both Light and Dark,  
And makes it to the Icy Heart,  
Can take the crystal from its place,  
And unseal the fate for all human race.' /  
  
"Ok," Daisuke said. "I'm not sure I got what that really meant. Correct me if I'm wrong...  
  
"Go ahead," came the reply.  
  
Daisuke frowned. "I think that we must look for a crystal to umm... get out of here."  
  
"Jackpot."  
  
"Ok, so where is the crystal?"  
  
"It's in the icy heart, where ever that is..."  
  
"Let's go ask those people earlier, maybe they can help."  
  
As both of them headed towards the door, a pair of eyes followed them. Then, without warning, the door slammed shut.  
  
"Oh No! What are we going to do now? We're trapped in here and we can't ask those people what or where the icy heart is. What are we going to do?!" Daisuke began to panic.  
  
An unknown voice spoke, "The Icy Heart is also known as the heart of this world - Mount Myst. "  
  
Satoshi's eyes flashed. "Who are you! Show yourself!" 


	3. The story behind the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D N Angel though I hope I did.

**Chapter 3 – The story behind the Ice Queen**

"My name is Macaulay. I am one of those who live in the Ice Palace," said a mysterious voice. A cute, snow-white cat stepped out from the shadows. It's blue eyes pierced through Daisuke and Satoshi. "You two have been the first to be able to reach the Ice Palace. The rest didn't survive through the palace's traps and mazes. Both of you aren't normal people. Who are you?"

Daisuke smiled, "we are people from the outside world who got sucked in here accidentally. We were, well... trained to be able to take care of ourselves when faced with traps and mazes." Daisuke continued, "my name is Niwa Daisuke and this is my friend, Hiwatari Satoshi. Could you...um... help us get out of here?"

Macaulay looked at them straight in the eyes and sighed. "The only way to get out here," he said, "is to get the crystal and return it to the queen. If you all came here a few years ago, you could have gotten out immediately... Sigh..."

Daisuke bent down and picked up Macaulay in his arms. "What do you mean? I'm confused," he asked.

"Very well. Let me start from the beginning... This world exists in the Ice Rose, which is an artwork made by the Hikari family." Macaulay went on, "The queen was the spirit of the Ice Rose. As a result, she can control the power of the Ice Rose. Her mission is to seal away people who are deemed by the Hikari family as a danger to human kind or in short, evil. She will only release those people after they have reformed. Those or the people who stay inside this world will go through different tests and trials to find themselves again and be what they were before they became evil. Everything was fine until that fateful day..."

"What happened?" asked Daisuke.

"The current Hikari commanded the queen to seal a very evil person. She did seal him, naturally. That guy was powerless and after taking a few tests, he pretended to have reformed and went to see the queen. I do not know how he did it, but he managed to trick the queen into letting him stay at the palace that night. That very night, when the queen was sleeping, he stole the crystal of power from her majesty and escaped. The queen contacted the current Hikari as she was now very weak and about to die. Unfortunately, the Hikari could not do anything. So, he put the queen into eternal slumber to preserve the her life. Then, he went to look for the crystal." Macaulay sighed again, "the very thought of it brings back sad memories."

"Crystal of power? If it's only a crystal of power, then why was the queen's life about to fade away?" Daisuke asked.

"The crystal of power is the power and life crystal of the queen. If it gets separated from her, it's like her heart being torn out," Macaulay answered.

"I see..." Satoshi said.

"Anyway, the Hikari came back sometime later. He told me that he had found the crystal. It was in the heart of Mount Myst. However, it was surrounded with a dark aura. So, only an evil person can reach the crystal. In addition to that, the crystal only allows a person with a good heart to touch it. That's why, only a person who holds both light and dark can take the crystal."

Realization dawned on Satoshi. "So, it was you who wrote the poem on the queen's bed," he said to Macaulay.

"Yes. Before the Hikari left, he casted an enchantment around the castle. Magical traps, mazes, and many other traps were laid there to protect the queen from people who wanted to kill her. After that incident, the Ice Rose became uncontrollable and so it was sealed by the Hikari. It does occasionally suck people in regardless if they're good or bad, but without the queen, no one can escape from here."

"Wait a minute. How did the evil guy steal the crystal if the crystal only lets a good person to touch it?" Daisuke asked.

"That remains to be a mystery. No one knows..." came the reply.

"Ok! So, let's save the queen and get out of here. Come on, let's go!" Daisuke said with enthusiasm.

"... Why are you in a rush, Niwa-kun?" Satoshi asked.

"Err... well...because..." Daisuke blushed, "I... sort of... promised Riku-san..." Daisuke's whole face begins to turn as red as a tomato "to meet... her at her house to do the project. You know, the History project..." Daisuke mumbled while his face begins to emit steam...

"I see..." Satoshi said.

"Come on, let's go," Macaulay said. "First, we must pack. It'll be a long journey. Let's go to that room to pack, Niwa-san," Macaulay headed to a room at the far end of the palace.

"Sure!" Daisuke smiled and went off.

"How did the Hikari come out of the Ice Rose?" Satoshi asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Macaulay was stunned by his sudden question.

"How did the Hikari come out of the Ice Rose when he came here?" Satoshi repeated.

"Oh, that! Well, since the Hikari family created this world, all the Hikaris have the power to come in or go out as they wish. I'm not sure who the current Hikari is though..."

"Hiwatari-kun come on!" Daisuke was at the door of the room waving him over. "Hurry up! We have to pack!"

"Coming..." Satoshi said as he took one last long look before leaving the room.


End file.
